Ti vorrei sollevare
by Riot-Angel
Summary: Draco si rende conto che questa potrebbe essere la sua occasione per potersi chiarire con il suo nemico di sempre.


Ti vorrei sollevare.

Mi hai lasciato senza parole.

Ancora una volta.

Ma oggi in qualche modo diverso, perch sei riuscito a compiere un miracolo, e hai donato una nuova luce al mondo magico; qualcosa per cui vivere e in cui credere, e hai reso pi leggero il cuore di tutti, anche il mio.

Non so perch ti ho seguito fuori dalla Sala Grande, fin nel giardino del castello in questa tiepida notte di primavera.

Sentivo di doverlo fare; cos mi sono sciolto dallabbraccio dei miei genitori e ti sono venuto dietro.

Ma adesso, mentre fisso la tua immagine che si staglia allorizzonte, e una leggera brezza mi scuote i capelli, penso che forse tutto quello che vuoi stare da solo. Ci sar tempo per i festeggiamenti, ci saranno occasioni per dichiarazioni solenni e apparizioni pubblichema ora, forse hai solo bisogno di assimilare ci che successo per conto tuo.

E buffo pensare che tra tutte le persone che ti vorrebbero stare accanto in questo momento, proprio io, la tua nemesi, senta il bisogno di avere un contatto con te.

E questo brucia come alcool sulle ferite che ancora non ho rimarginato nella mia anima....quella che tu hai detto che non ho. Allora perch mi sento morire in questo momento? Cos' questo peso che mi schiaccia il petto, e che non mi fa dormire la notte? Ogni scelta, ogni errore, ogni parola, pesa dentro di me come un macigno. Mi sono accorto troppo tardi che avevi ragione, e forse per questo ti odio ancora di pi. Ma come si fa ad essere obiettivi quando non hai una scelta di fronte a te? Sono cresciuto con le idee impostemi dalla mia famiglia e non immaginavo il loro significato finch queste non mi hanno lasciato un marchio indelebile la pelle. Sar un monito a vita, di questo puoi starne certo.

Sai quel' la cosa pi strana? Che non mi importa nulla di quello che succeder adesso. Se finir ad Azkaban, se la gente mi guarder con orrore e disgusto; ho solo paura che da adesso in poi, se io mi avviciner a te, gli altri penseranno che sar solo per salvarmi il culo.

Complimenti Draco, come al solito hai perso la tua occasione e hai combinato un casino.

So per certo che ti sei accorto della mia presenza dietro di te da 5 minuti buoni, e allora perch non ti volti ma continui a guardare il cielo coperto di stelle? Non vuoi affrontarmi, e non per mancanza di coraggio.

Avrei dovuto immaginarlo, penso amaramente: troppo tardi. Tu mi odi, lo hai sempre fatto e ora non vedo perch dovrebbe essere diverso. La pace che si affaccia nel nostro mondo non deve per forza portare una tregua anche tra di noi. Ti osservo in silenzio, da lontano, senza essere in grado di prendere una decisone...andare via, o avvicinarmi a te.

La verit che sono un Serpeverde codardo, ed ho paura della tua reazione. Trattengo il respiro finche i polmoni non bruciano e resto senza fiato.

Abbiamo fatto le nostre scelte, e queste ci hanno portato dove siamo adesso; ma un'improvvisa paura si affaccia nella mia mente: come sar il domani per noi? Tu sei il Salvatore del mondo Magico e io sono il Mangiamorte pentito. Ancora una volta siamo sulle rive opposte del fiume.... Ci sar mai un ponte? Ci vuole coraggio per costruirlo e sia tu che io siamo troppo orgogliosi per farlo.

Pensavo che seguirti sarebbe bastata come prima mossa, ora mi rendo conto che mi sbagliavo. Ovviamente.

Dopo 7 anni di odio 10 passi sono semplicemente inutili. Se voglio davvero concludere qualcosa devo fare molto pi di questo.

Anche se sei di spalle posso immaginare il ghigno di trionfo che hai stampato in faccia, eppure nonostante questo so che non me la faresti davvero pagare, anche se ne avresti possibilit; perch sei un dannato Grifondoro, e la cavalleria scorre nel tuo sangue.

Rilascio il respiro e l'ossigeno ricomincia a circolare tra le mie cellule.

Devo darmi una mossa e seppellire l'orgoglio se non voglio sprecare anche quest'ultima occasione. Ultima...questo pensiero riporta il panico dentro di me.

Che cosa sar io da domani senza di te?? Con chi mi confronter ogni volta, con chi litigher per sfogare ogni mia frustrazione, chi prender di mira come passatempo preferito?? Non so immaginare il mio futuro lontano dalla tua presenza, e anche se il rostro rapporto sempre stato basato sull'odio, stato l'unica cosa certa in questi 7 anni. E ora che cosa mi aspetta?

Vorrei che ti voltassi e che che mi dicessi che fra noi sar sempre cos, anche se una bugia. Mi basterebbe odiarti se questo significasse vederti ancora ogni giorno della mia vita.

Una volta ho sentito che finch odi qualcuno sarai comunque legato a lui, perch l'odio un sentimento forte come l'amore...se ti odio Potter vuol dire che mi importa di te..ma questo tu non l'hai mai capito. Te ne stai li fermo nel buio e mi ignori, ferendomi ancora di pi...ma che ti costa voltarti, anche per gridarmi contro o prendermi a pugni???

Chiudo forte gli occhi per non fare uscire le lacrime, ho ancora un minimo di dignit in fondo...comincio a sentire freddo, ma so che se cedo adesso per noi non ci saranno pi occasioni. Sei entrato piano dentro di me, in maniera impercettibile: come acqua che si aggiunge all'acqua. E io sono stato impotente a guardarti mentre prendevi ogni mia singola idea e convinzione e la sgretolavi come se fosse stata di sabbia, senza avere la forza di tirami indietro, ti ho lasciato entrare nella mia vita e ora non sono pi in grado di lasciarti andare via. Perch senza di te scioccamente mi sento perso, inutile.

Improvvisamente ti vedo crollare sull'erba, sei l fermo in ginocchio e questo mi colpisce come una pugnalata in pieno petto. Certo che hai diritto di crollare, dopo tutto quello che hai affrontato stanotte, e solo ora mi rendo conto di come devi sentirti in questo momento. Che idiota che sono, ancora una volta non ho fatto altro che preoccuparmi di me stesso e tralasciare tutto il resto. Stranamente non hai paura di mostrare la tua debolezza di fronte a me, dopo che hai mostrato la tua indiscutibile forza di fronte a tutto il Mondo Magico.

Faccio un respiro profondo e mi avvicino a te. Ancora non ti sei mosso, so che mi stai aspettando.

A vederti ora, cos piccolo e fragile, raggomitolato su te stesso al buio, non si direbbe che sei il Bambino prodigio che ha sconfitto Voldemort, ma solo un ragazzo che ha subito dalla vita fatti pi grandi di lui. Come diavolo facevo ad invidiarti prima? Appena ho avuto un minimo di responsabilit sono crollato come un idiota. La Gloria una pessima meretrice Potter io l'ho capito tardi, ma ci sono arrivato. Nessuno ci ridar la nostra adolescenza, ma per lo meno siamo sopravvissuti ad una guerra per ricordarla.

Sei cos fragile ora...tremi nella notte anche se non fa freddo, e io anche se sono sempre stato il tuo nemico non riesco a colpirti alle spalle. Perch dannazione ci hai salvato tutti? Prima odiarti era molto pi facile! Ora tutto quello che vorrei fare sarebbe consolarti...

Ti vorrei sollevare e stringere forte per cancellare tutto questo dolore, dirti che questo incubo finito, e poi vorrei volare lontano da qui, da questo posto pieno di orrori e ricominciare da capo il nostro rapporto, farti vedere come sono cambiato, dimostrati che vero...e che non solo per paura. Posso capire come ti senti adesso e potremmo sorreggerci a vicenda, perch siamo molto pi simili di quanto io abbia mai immaginato: entrambi siamo vittime di qualcosa pi grande di noi; solo che tu sei stato in grado di gestire la situazione, mentre io sono rimasto impotente a guardare.

Vorrei dire qualcosa di utile in questo momento, ma le parole mi muoiono in gola e tutto quello che riesco a fare, sotto questo cielo ricoperto di stelle, chiedermi che cosa ci faccio qui, con te adesso.

Quando sono oramai al tu fianco e sto per aprire bocca, senza avere comunque la minima idea di cosa dire, mi sorprendi per l'ennesima volta.

"Guarda quante stelle...non sono bellissime?" dici sussurrando.

Sbatto un momento le palpebre e poi alzo gli occhi al cielo e mi perdo nella sua immensit. Tra tutte le cose che avresti potuto dirmi, ti metti a guardare le stelle???

Forse sei impazzito del tutto; ma il pensiero veloce come venuto mi abbandona.

Decido di stare al tuo gioco "Gi...qui si vedono molto chiaramente." dico con voce incerta.

"Sai, dove vivo io, in citt non le vedo quasi mai, perch le luci le coprono. E' un peccato." continui serio.

Mi sdraio sull'erba accanto a te e sorridendo penso che cosa succederebbe se gli altri ci trovassero in questa posizione. Il forte odore di erba bagnata mi riempie le narici e mi fa rilassare involontariamente. Ci sono milioni di cose che vorrei dirti adesso; ma tu riprendi a parlare.

"Sai, quando eravamo sulla torre di Astronomia, io e Ron nelle notti in cui ci annoiavamo facevamo un gioco: dovevamo distinguere le stelle dai satelliti...e chi ne trovava di pi vinceva."

Volto la testa leggermente e ti guardo: il tuo profilo sembra sereno, al contrario della tua voce profonda e turbata. Anche tu hai paura del domani.

Non so dove ci stia portando questa conversazione, eppure adesso mi sembra che abbia un senso.

"Si scontrano?" dico improvvisamente.

"Che cosa?" chiedi, sempre fissando la volta celeste.

"Le stelle...si scontrano?" Tu sorridi e annuisci.

"E che cosa succede poi?" chiedo rapito.

Tu ti volti e per la prima volta dopo mesi, mi fissi negli occhi.

"Si fondono."

Un brivido mi percorre, mentre fisso i suoi occhi smeraldini, non ho pi paura a guardarti in faccia adesso, e solo un attimo fa non avrei pensato che sarebbe stato cos facile.

"Harry..." mi fa cos strano pronunciare il tuo nome, ma ho bisogno di abbattere qualche barriera per andare avanti.

Ma tu scuoti la testa e io capisco tutto. E' come pensavo: non vuoi avere niente a che a fare con me, e io mi sento un pazzo ad aver anche solo per un attimo pensato il contrario. Sento le lacrime pungere fastidiosamente gli occhi, e tutta la sicurezza di prima vacilla sotto quel movimento di diniego. Mi alzo e faccio per andarmene via, sperando che il buio celi le lacrime che scorrono ora sulle mie guancie senza che io riesca a fare qualcosa per fermarle.

Sento una presa forte sul braccio e mi volto a guardarti; ora sei seduto e mi fissi attonito.

"Dove vai?" mi domandi.

"Me ne vado. Mi dispiace davvero di essere venuto a disturbarti, e mi sento un'idiota per essermi illuso che tu potessi in qualche modo perdonarmi. Hai ragione tu, 7 anni non si possono cancellare e senza il nostro odio noi non siamo niente. Hai tutto il diritto di avercela con me Potter...e anche quello di pensare che sono qui solo per interesse. Ora meglio che ti lasci solo." dico con la voce arrochita da quel maledetto nodo che ho in gola, e questo mi fa arrabbiare ancora di pi, perch Potter l'unica persona che mi ha visto piangere per due volte di seguito.

"Ti arrendi cos facilmente?" mi chiedi sorpreso, senza allentare la presa sul mio braccio.

"Co-cosa?" sussurro.

"Perch sei qui Malfoy?" mi domandi, sempre fissandomi negli occhi.

"Per...non lo so." scuoto la testa "E' difficile ammetterlo, soprattutto per me, ma immagino che io sia qui per chiederti perdono." dico infine a testa bassa.

Mi lasci andare e sospiri "Per ottenere il perdono bisogna volerlo veramente."

Da quando hai iniziato ad assomigliare maledettamente a Silente? penso.

"Lo voglio davvero. Sono cambiato, ho imparato dai miei errori e mi rendo conto solo adesso che avevo torto su tutto. Mi dispiace." dico.

"Io credo che tu lo abbia sempre saputo dentro di te, Draco." sussulto a sentirlo pronunciare il mio nome. "Altrimenti avresti ucciso Silente e mi avresti denunciato a Voldemort al Malfoy Manor. Sei una brava persona, solo che ancora non lo sai. E' per questo che io non ce l'ho davvero con te. Certo, tu hai ragione, 7 anni di odio non si cancellano cos facilmente, ma in caso tu non te ne fossi accorto, io ti devo la vita, e penso anche mezzo mondo magico, a dirla tutta." Sgrano gli occhi e indietreggio di qualche passo.

"Sarebbe stato cos facile per te distruggermi, se davvero avessi voluto, ma la verit che non siamo pi nemici da tempo. Ho imparato ad osservarti di nascosto e ho capito che la tua finta maschera d'orgoglio in realt era solo paura. La paura ci ha reso simili Draco e ci ha portato dalla stessa parte; era il ponte di cui avevamo bisogno."

Come facevi a sapere quello che stavo pensando prima?? Mi sorridi apertamente per la prima volta, suscitandomi uno strano calore nel petto; devo avere una faccia sconvolta.

Ti alza e ti metti davanti a me.

"Se in questo momento cadesse una stella, che desiderio esprimeresti?" mi chiedi.

Sono tentato di dirti che se lo dico ad alta voce poi non si avvera pi, ma la cosa adesso mi sembra estremamente infantile. "Vorrei poter tornare indietro nel tempo ed evitare di fare tutte le cazzate che ho fatto." dico in un soffio. Viva l'originalit penso; ma davvero quello che vorrei con tutto il mio cuore ora. Tornare indietro di 7 anni e dire semplicemente ad un bambino con gli occhiali -Ciao io sono Draco - senza aggiungere altro.

Poi una curiosit mi sfiora "E tu cosa chiederesti?" anche se un neoeroe secondo me ha poche cose da chiedere.

Mi sorridi e ti avvicini lentamente; poi il chiarore delle stelle svanisce e tutto quello che riesco a sentire il calore incredibilmente morbido delle tue labbra sulle mie.


End file.
